1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motion analysis method, a motion analysis display method, and a motion analysis device or the like.
2. Related Art
A motion analysis device is used to analyze a motion such as a swing action. As a sporting gear is swung in a swing, the posture of the sporting gear changes along time axis. An inertial sensor is installed on the sporting gear. A swing action is visually reproduced on the basis of an output from the inertial sensor. A specific example of such a motion analysis device may be, for example, a golf swing analysis device as disclosed in JP-A-2008-73210. JP-A-2008-73210 discloses mounting an inertial sensor at two positions on a golf club formed as a rigid body, such as the shaft and the head of the golf club.
Subjects have their dominant hands. For example, in a golf swing, the rotating direction of the swing action is reversed if the dominant hand is different. Therefore, in the case where motion analysis data taken with subjects with different dominant hands are compared, the rotating directions of swing trajectories are displayed as opposite directions and cannot be superimposed and compared with each other. Thus, these data are rarely used with each other in motion analysis. In the case where motion analysis data taken with subjects with different dominant hands are used with each other, dominant hand information must be provided in advance and processing to invert images or the like must be carried out.